Signer Adventure Story: Fortune Cup
by Thunder Crush
Summary: A young duelist who grew up in Satellite will be getting a lot more then he expected when he decides to join the Signers on their adventures that could cost him his life, but along the way will this duelist make a discovery about himself that know one else could have expected?
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

_Italic's: What People are thinking._

**I've decided to start my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's story over from scratch, because my stories focused to much on just one character, so I've decided to make this new version of the story focus on different characters,have more twists and have it play out a bit differently.**

**This chapter is not very different from the older version, but I've made a few changes to it.**

* * *

**On an island not too far from New Domino City lies the city known as Satellite that suffers from extensive urban decay,has been run-down,and abounded factories or building and is mostly used as a plant to recycle garbage from New Domino City,where all the residents of Satellite are forced to work in while not having a real home to live in, most make hideouts, which is where a young 13-year-old boy who goes by the name of Derek Wilson is at right now with his three friends in an abounded subways.**

Inside of the hideout were three men inside all watching a duel on a computer,while Derek was sitting on a couch with some sort of long lengthen metallic water pistol in his lap while also looking at some blue prints. (Derek is a 13-year-old black spiky haired boy with yellow at the tips,red eyes, and is wearing a long-sleeved ultramarine shirt with a red Corp symbol on it, blue jeans and blue shoes without laces.)

Derek was grinning for so reason. ''This is going to be an awesome weapon when I'm finished creating it.'' Derek he said tohimself while he picked up a screw driver and a small wrench then began to work on the metallic gun even further.

''Hey, Derek.'' One of the men who had a blue bandanna on his head(Blitz)as turned around to see Derek screwing the bolts on his metallic gun with the screw driver ''Can you stop working on that toy long enough to at least watch this duel with us?''

''Toy? Blitz for the last time this isn't a toy!'' Derek said a bit loudly while he twisted the bolts with the wrench in his other hand. ''Like I said before this is my very own invention! It is a Reinforced Water Pistol.''

Blitz looked unimpressed. ''That will be able to shot pulses of water, water Bazooka's and even create mist. Yeah, Yeah I already know that.'' Blitz replied sarcastically as he turned back around to watch the duel on the computer screen.

''I just hope it works better than those Hydro Grenades.'' The slim, white-skinned man who had blue hair and wore glasses(Nervin) said with a nervous look on his face, for some reason. ''I still remember those huge explosions of water that day.''

Derek scowled at him. ''Shut up Nervin, and that wasn't my fault!'' Derek insisted while looking at his blue prints to make sure that his Hydro pistol was being set up right. ''Remember, Tank is the one who set them off in the first place before I could run any test runs in an isolated area.''

''Hey, you should've put a warning sign on those things.'' A chubby white-skinned man with short spiky brown hair(Tank) exclaimed while sitting in the chair while still watching the duel.

Derek had a blank expresion on his face,''A warning sign really?'' He replied with his hand on his forehead, because he can't believe Tank just said that. ''I'm trying to become a famous inventor, and I don't need all this negative attitude''

''Why do even want to become an inventor anyway?'' Nervin asked as Derek continued to use the Screw Driver and Wrench on that grey metallic Water Pistol in a slow pace to make sure he's doing right.

Derek looked directly at Nervin. ''You're kidding right? I want to become an inventor, because I'm good at it.'' Derek responded to Nervin while Blitz and Tank had their backs turned as they were watching the duel between Jack Atlas and Hunter Pace.

''I mean come on, I created my Duel Runner all by MYSELF!'' Derek said as he put emphasis on his last word as he pointed to his blue Duel Runner that was outside of the hideout. ''And I finished creating it at the age of 10.''

''Yeah we all know how you did that?'' Nervin responded to Derek as he turned his back around to watch the rest of the Duel.

Nervin smiled slight, ''But you really need to control yourself, but you have grown quiet a bit since Yusei found you.'' Nervin suggested with his head turned. ''I mean you're not that same helpless crybaby Yusei found six years ago and a half years ago.''

''And you would still be that helpless crybaby that couldn't duel his way out of a wet paper bag if Yusei hadn't toughen you up.'' Blitz reminded him with a smug look. ''I mean when we first met up with you and Yusei he told us that he found you abounded in the ocean unconscious close to Satellite.''

''It's a good thing he rescued you though before you drowned.'' Tank reminded him with a smile while still watching the duel on the laptop. ''And good thing your cards weren't damaged at all.''

Blitz then stood their think what else Yusei told them back then. ''_Which is more than I can say for your brain._'' Blitz thought with a grin

''Yeah I know. I was that kid after all.'' Derek reminded them in a harsh tone while working on his invention

Derek scowled at them for a moment''I deserve more respect.'' He whispered under his breath as he continued to work on his Water Pistol. But until I do become an inventor, ''I'll just have to stay a Turbo Duelist for now.''

A man that was dressed as a biker that had a Texas accent known as Hunter Pace was turbo dueling against a 19-year-old mam with violet-colored eyes and spiked blond hair in a turbo dueling arena known as Jack Atlas while having a skeleton monster with flaming hair on his side on the field.

Skull Flame-LV8-(2600/2000).

''Now Hunter has played a powerful Trap, can Atlas recover?'' the announcer asked as Jack drew a card from his deck then smiled

''You had your fun, but now it's time for my victory lap, and I'm sure you remember my Red Dragon Archfiend from our last match Hunter.'' Jack grinned as he summoned a giant red and black Dragon on his side of the field.

Red Dragon Archfiend-LV8**-**(3000/2000)

''And since you worked so hard to get back here you can have the honor of falling to my powerful beast again,'' Jack smile as he then turned his white duel runner around to face his opponent. ''Archfiend send him back to the junk yard with Scorching Crimson Flare.

Red Dragon Archfiend turned towards Skull Flame as it formed a ball of fire from within its mouth then unleashed a blast of blazing flames that incinerated Skull Flame and which in turned caused Hunter to have his life points drop down to zero and for Hunter Pace's duel runner stop while giving off steam.

''Jack Atlas's unbeaten streak continues.'' the announcer exclaimed as Hunter Pace got off his Duel Runner obviously angry that he lost as he waved his arms trying to swat away the steam.

''Who's the one master of faster? Who rules the duels? That's right it's me.'' Jack exclaimed as he pointed his finger in the air while still riding his duel runner as everyone in the crowd was cheering for him.

The MC with a rather long black pompadour came infront of jack, and held a microphone to his face. ''Mr. Atlas can we get a word? Ever since you rushed on to the scene with your first duel runner the competition hasn't been able to keep up, is it the power in your ride that has catapulted you to the number-one ranking in the world?''

''_What a lame Duel Runner that Hunter Pace has._'' Derek was thinking as he got a good look at Hunter's Duel Runner on the screen while a black spiked haired teen with gold high lights came into the hide out while pushing a red Duel Runner.

''Yusei?'' Derek said as he saw that Yusie's duel runner had broken down, but Yusei didn't answer Derek instead he just kept walking. ''_The silent treatment as usual._''

Jack grabbed the microphone from the MC. ''Let's get this straight it's not the power of the runner! It's the rider.'' He insisted. ''I'll take on anyone on any ride, and I'll still be victorious! Anymore questions?''

The MC still had one more question. ''One more thing, have you have anything to say to those out there who dream of one day challenging you?'' He asked, which is when Yusei started to work on his duel runner and, which is also when the three men noticed that Yusei was back from his test run.

''Yes...'' Jack replied about to answer the announcers question.

Blitz looked as Yusei a bit surprised. ''Oh, hey Yusei.'' Blitz said as he held up his arm.

''Bring it...'' Jack was saying until Tank turned off the computer before he could finish while got some sort of metallic pistol from under the couch.

Tank looked a bit guily. ''Sorry Yusei,we wanted to watch the duel somewhere else honest,'' He began to say apologetic. ''but the cable we rigged won't stretch any further.''

Derek frowned for a minute. ''I wish we could actually afford cable.'' He exclaimed getting a bit annoyed at having to live like this. ''But we have to live like this all because of what Jack did to Yusei.''

Derek got up off the couch, then put his Water Pistol on the cushion of the couch.

''And speaking of Jack, he was amazing as always.'' Nervin exclaimed, which made Blitz snap at both Nervin and Derek for saying that.

''Nervin, Derek both of you shut your mouths.'' Blitz demanded both to do obviously getting annoyed at them while Yusei was just trying to fix his duel runner.''We don't want to hear how_ amazing_ Jack Atlas was or what he did to all of us back then.''

Derek looked a bit surprised on how he disrespected Yusei in his own home. ''Oops. Sorry if I disrespected you.'' He responded as he lightly hit himself on the forehead as he then started to walk towards Yusei, who was still trying to repair his broken duel runner. _  
_

Yusei didn't seem all that fazed. ''There's only one person who_ should_ be sorry.''He responded to Derek's apology while at the same time focusing on his duel runner who made Derek's smile a bit knowing Yusei will be able to make things right again.

''Right, Jake still owes you for what he did.'' Blitz reminded him with a serious look while he had his hands on his hip.

''You got that right.'' Yusei replied while still working on his Duel Runner while Derek already knew what happened to it and where Yusei was before he came back here.

''Yusei, let me guess you were out in the tunnels testing a new acceleration chip.'' Derek said with a smug look on his face while he had his arms crossed ''and from the condition your Duel Runner is in, I'm guessing it didn't work out to well right?''

''Yeah that's too bad, but hey your other runner looked great on TV.'' Tank said trying to try to cheer Yusei up, but he didn't know that it would make Yusei more depressed or mad.

''Tank'' Blitz and Derek exclaimed slightly loud as Blitz put his hand on Tanks head to try to shut him up.

''Just trying to make our friend feel better is all.'' Tank replied as he pushed Blitz away from him ''that is Yusei's Duel Runner! I mean if it weren't for Jack Atlas double-crossing Yusei and stealing his-''

Derek got annoyed at Tanks' babbiling. ''TANK!''He yelled out, which made Tank stop talking instantly. ''You should stop trying to cheer Yusei up, because you're doing a horrible job of doing it.

''Hey, I don't need to hear this from a little boy.'' Tank exclaimed with his arms crossed as he turned around with his back facing Derek.

Derek look agitated for some reason. ''DON'T call me_ little_.'' He yelled out in frustration, because he didn't like to be called little. ''When are you three going to stop treating me like I'm a little boy?''

Blitz remained perfectly calm. ''When you grow past my shoulders.'' Blitz replied with his arms crossed as Derek got a little angrier.

''Listen here-'' Derek was about to finish until a voice interrupted him.

''Yusei!'' A short boy who was wearing tattered clothes and had long curly red hair, and a yellow beanie yelled out while running down the Subway stairs yelled out. ''Hey, Yusei are you down here?''

''In here Rally.'' Blitz replied while he had his arm in the air.

Derek looked at him for a moment. ''Rally is something wrong?'' Derek asked as he looked directly at Rally who had a big smile on his face, for some reason. ''Please tell you didn't do anything wrong.''

''No that's not it! Just wait until you see what I've got for Yusei.'' Rally said exciting as he ran towards to where Yusei is, which left Nervin with a bad feeling.

''I've got a very bad feeling about this.'' Nervin exclaimed with a frown on his face as he looked at Rally run towards Yusei.

''Check it out a Skylight 30 Acceleration Chip.'' Rally exclaimed as he toke the acceleration chip from out of her pocket.

Derek looked at it in amazment. ''I've heard of those! Aren't they supposed to be expensive?'' He asked as he then toke a good look at the Acceleration chip. ''I remember seeing one of those in that commercial, and according to my research on that it's can give a Duel Runner incredibly fast. ''

''Don't tell me you stole this?'' Blitz asked while he grabbed Rally's hand to get a look at the chip from close up.

Rally looked nervous for a moment. ''I didn't steal anything,'' He responded as he yanked his arm away from Blitz's grip ''it was just lying there in broad daylight, maybe someone dropped it.''

Everyone except for Yusei look unconvinced''Rally you shouldn't be taken what don't belong to you.'' Blitz said slightly loud with him,Derek, Tank and Nervin not believing what Rally is telling them.

''Yeah, know one just leaves nothing lying around!'' Derek reminded Rally with his arms crossed as he walked up in front of Rally ''and let's not forget if they saw you, they would just track us down and mark us all.'' Derek reminded Rally feeling a bit nervous to what was going to happen next, which made Rally a little worried too, but that's when Derek swiped the Chip away from Rally

''Hey, give that back.'' Rally demanded as he tried to grab the chip away from Derek, but he just side-stepped Rally while looking at the Acceleration chip.

_''Something isn't right here''_ Derek thought to himself while he was staring at the chip wondering why a chip this expensive would just be lying around with no one in sight to claim it.

''I said give it back.'' Rally demanded as he turned towards Derek ready to try to take away the chip by force. ''Or I'll take it from you.''

Yusei then stopped the argument before if cold esculate. ''Hold on now.'' He said while he stood up, which made Rally stop in his tracks ''Can I see that chip Derek?

''Sure.'' Derek replied as he handed the chip to Yusei. ''Just be careful not to get into any trouble with it.''

''This is just what I need.'' Yusei exclaimed as he walked back to his Duel Runner.

''Yusei don't tell me you're thinking of keeping that chip!'' Nervin asked while rubbing the back of his head sounding a bit nervous.

''Rally needs to take this back before we all get in trouble.'' Derek suggested as Yusei attached the chip to his duel runner._ ''And that's the last thing all of us want to happen.''_

''I knew you like it.'' Rally said happily with a grin on his face ignoring what Derek had just said

''This is going to end horribly.'' Nervin exclaimed as a light appeared from and lit up the room which shocked everybody.

''What's that?'' Tank asked in shock as Nervin and Derek ran out to see what it was.

Derek looked stunned for a moment realizing who it was. ''Oh no!'' Derek responded in shock as he looked up in the sky and saw a helicopter flying above them. ''It's Sector Security.''

''Identification number AWX86007 you are in possession of stolen property. Escape is not an option,'' the sector security guard yelled from the helicopter with his bull horn ''You're surrounded''

''Great! Now all of us are going to The Facility, and I don't want to go there!I'm to young.'' Derek complained as he and Nervin ran back towards the group who were looking directly at Rally ''And since Rally stole something incredible valuable, there's no doubt about it if we're caught, we're going to the Facility for an incredibly long time.''

Blitz turned towards Rally. ''See what you did.'' Blitz said angrily as Rally as he balled up his fist

Rally got scared for a moment. ''I didn't steal anything!'' He repeated himself as he held Yusei's helmet in front of his face in an attempt to act like a shield. ''Its like I said before it was just lying there, and no one was around!''

''Everyone just calm down.'' Yusei insisted while remaining perfectly calm while he walked towards his Marker Jammer while Derek walked towards his Duel Runner. ''Everything's going to be all right.

''But how? That mark Rally has is like a homing device,'' Tank reminded everyone while Rally put his hand on his mark. ''It sends a signal to security.

''Don't worry! Yusei has already got that covered already.'' Derek exclaimed with a serious look while he was watching Yusei type the commands on his Jammer, and when he finished he got on his duel Runner ready to go along with Derek.

''I managed to buy you guys a couple of minutes'' Yusei explained to them as Rally gave Yusei his helmet while Derek got his helmet on at the same time.

''And where do you two think; you're going?'' Blitz asked while Derek and Yusei started their Duel Runners.

Yusei had a serious look on his face.''You take the East Tunnel.'' He demanded as he pointed his finger to the tunnel while he put on his red helmet ''I'm going to take this chip out for a test drive''

''And I'm going to try to buy you guys a little more time.'' Derek told everybody as he and Yusei started their duel runners then raced out of the subway and into the streets, after that they went their separate ways in the dark night.

_''__Yusei don't do anything reckless.'' _Derek thought to himself as he then noticed he passed a man who turned out to be Trudge that was chasing after Yusei and completely ignored Derek obviously only interested in Yusei.

Derek looked back at the Sector Security Guard and recognized him. ''Trudge?!'' Derek said in shock as he looked back at Trudge chase after Yusei. ''This isn't good.''

''Freeze Satellite! Stop your Duel Runner and surrender peacefully'' A man in a grey uniform wearing a white helmet demanded while riding his white duel runner.

''Huh,oh great now I have to deal with this guy.'' Derek said as he turned his duel runner on the edge then started to speed up in an attempt to try to get away from the Security Guard. ''But I built my Duel Runner to have awesome mobility and speed, shaking this guy shouldn't to be to hard for me.''

''Sorry kid, but you can't escape the long arm of the law; I activate Speed World'' The Sector Security Guard said as he pushed he activated Speed World, which caused the entire area around them to become a purple dome. ''now you can't escape until you defeat me in a duel.

''Overriding suspect's Duel Runner! Duel Mode pilot engaged.'' Derek's Duel Runner exclaimed as Derek's duel disk was then activated automatically.

''How tiresome, but I guess I have no choice.'' Derek said with an annoyed look on his face, ''OK, its time to Duel!''

**DUEL!**

**Derek-4000 LP SPC 0**

**Sector Security Guard-4000 LP SPC 0**

''Ok, let's get this over with,I don't have all night you know?'' Derek demanded as he and the Sector Security Guard were neck and neck as they drove their duel Runners through he purple dome while drawing there five cards.

''Humph, you sure do sound confident! Draw.'' The Security Guard glanced down at his hand and grinned while he grabbed a card from his hand. ''And I think I'll start with my old friend Gate Blocker in defense mode.''

The blue and orange square block defender appeared on the field, with its eye on the middle of it staring at Derek.

Gate Blocker-LV4-(100/2000)

''Next I'll set one card face down and I end my turn!'' He continued, adding two cards on his Spell/Trap card zone which disappeared as soon as they appeared on the field.

''How boring!'' Derek said unimpressed, ''My turn will be more entertaining. Here goes, I draw.'' He shouted while drawing a card from his deck.

**Derek's SPC- 0 **

**Sector Security Guard SPC- 1**

''Huh-,'' Derek began to say confused. ''What's going on here?''

''Ha-ha have you figured it out yet?'' The Sector Security asked confidently while driving past his stunned opponent. ''You see while Gate Blocker is out on the field your speed counters will stay at the same!''

''Then, I'll just have to destroy it then!'' Derek shouted, grabbing a card from his hand ''And this monster will help start me off! Now I give you the one and only Deep Sea Diva!''

The small pink sea serpent with the upper half of a women appeared from the card in a puff of blue sparkles showing off her beauty as she suddenly turned light blue while it crossed her arms.

Deep Sea Diva-LV-2-(200/400)

''That card hasn't even been released yet.'' The Sector Security Guard said obviously confused to how a Satellite could have a card like that in his deck! ''Where in the world did you get that?''

''I think you should be more worried about its ability,'' Derek suggested with a smile while as his Deep Sea Diva started to glow the color blue. ''You see since I Normal Summoned this monster I can now Special Summon one Level 3 or lower Sea Serpent-Type monster from my Deck!''

''I have a bad feeling about this.'' The Sector Security Guard said sounding a bit worried.

''And you should loser, because I choose-'' Derek began to say as a card popped out of his Deck automatically, then he grabbed it. ''My trusty, Atlantean Attack Squad.''

Five green Sea Serpents that were each holding purple shields in their left hands and a sword in their right hands appeared on the field next to Deep Sea Diva.

Atlantean Attack Squad-LV3-(1400/0)

_''An Atlantean Monster, just who is this kid?''_ The Sector Security Guard thought in disbelief while looking at the two monster on his opponents field. '',well I can worry about that later, because you still can't defeat my Gate Blocker with that fish.''

''Man, you're annoying! Just shut up and listen!'' Derek said with an annoyed look, as his new monster started to glow with light blue aura. ''Now, you see my Atlantean Attack Squad gains an extra 800 attack points, because my Deep Sea Diva happens to be a Aqua-Type monster!''

Atlantean Attack Squad-LV3-(2200/0)

''Now I think its time for that Gate Blocker of yours to say goodbye.'' Derek exclaimed with a confident look while he somehow manage to get in front of the Sector Security Guard by spinning his Duel Runner to face him.

The Sector Security Guards eyes narrowed, ''Just make your move kid.''

''OK, fine, now my Attack Squad attack Gate Blocker right now.'' Derek demanded as his monster did just that.

Atlantean Attack Squad jumped towards Gate Blocker, then sliced it in five pieces with their swords, which caused Gate Blocker disintegrate the left the field while Derek started to drive his Duel Runner beside the Guard's again.

The SSG smirked ''Nice try Satellite, but now I activate my face down card Broken Blocker'' The Sector Security Guard said as his face down card was then flipped over revealing a picture of Big Shield Gardna whose shield was broken. ''Now, since you destroyed my Gate Blocker in battle, I'm able to summon two Gate Blockers in defense mode.''

Two more Gate Blocker suddenly appeared on his side of the field.

''Hmph, how annoying,'' Derek said obviously getting irritated about the Gate Blockers standing in his way while he. ''Well I guess I'll set four cards face down and end my turn! That's all for now.''

**Derek's SPC- 0 **

** Sector Security Guard's SPC-2**

''You're making this to easy, kid,'' The Security Guard said as he drew another card from his deck, but was still a little confused; then started to think his next move through. ''_Why didn't he Synchro Summon this turn,__ but this kid doesn't have any speed counters on his field, so I doubt those four face down cards or Speed Spells, so I'm guessing those are Trap Cards. I think I should get him to waste one of them on my next monster._''

''Hurry it up already!'' Derek demanded impatiently on how long it was taking his opponent to make a single move, while the Sector Security Guard was gaining on him with his Duel Runner.

''Hmph fine, I release one of my Gate Blocker, so I can summon Handcuffs Dragon in attack mode,'' The Sector Security Guard replied as one of the Gate Blockers disappeared in a ball of light

A brown dragon with red wings and has a handcuffed shaped mouth and tail came out of the glowing ball of light

Handcuffed Dragon-LV4-(1800/1800)

''Now Handcuffed Dragon attack his Deep Sea Diva!'' The Security Guard demanded as his handcuffed Dragon flew towards Deep Sea Diva while it opened its handcuffed shaped mouth.

''Don't think so I activate face down card...Urgent Tuning.'' Derek exclaimed calmly as a Trap card that had three warriors on it was now flipped over.'' Now I think it's time for Deep Sea Diva to give my Atlantean Attack Squad a tune up.''

Deep Sea Diva transformed into three glowing white stars,and then into three green rings while his Atlantean Attack Squad flew into the rings.

''When waves of water collide with one another it will create a monster of infinite strength,'' Derek began as flash of white light appeared over his head. ''I Synchro Summon...Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon.''

A long-necked blue winged dragon made of water appeared from the light.

Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon-LV5-(2300/1800).

''Sorry, but that's not going to stop my monster from attacking!'' The Sector Security Guard exclaimed with a serious look as he didn't demand his monster to stop its attack even though he could have.

''Well maybe my other Trap will!'' Derek suggested with a small grin knowing what would happen if he let handcuffs Dragon attack his monster. ''It's a personal favorite of mine, Negate Attack.''

A blue shield with a red ring around it appeared in front of Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon which caused Handcuffed Dragon to smash against it and get thrown back to where it was because of the impact.

_''More traps, just like I thought,''_ thought the Sector Security Guard.

''Now not only was you're attack negated, my negate attack automatically ends your Battle Phase.'' Derek explained to the Sector Security Guard as both made a turn on their Duel Runners.

''Ok fine I'll just end my turn.'' The Sector Security Guard said knowing there was nothing more he could do._ ''And besides he wouldn't dare attack my Handcuffs Dragon, because of its special ability''_

**Derek's SPC-0 **

**Security Guard's SPC-3**

''Ok, here I go loser!'' Derek said whole he drew a card from his deck then smiled ''Now I activate my second face down card...Call of the Haunted so my Atlantean Attack Squad can come back from the great beyond.''

A purple mist suddenly appeared on the field with his chosen monster appearing from the mist.

''And now I activate my last face down card...Phoenix Wing Wind Blast,'' Derek exclaimed as he flipped his last card face-up to show a picture of a golden Phoenix leaving a trail of fire in its path. ''Now I discard one cards in my hand, so I can return one card you control to the top of your...''

He then discarded one card in his hand as a golden phoenix appeared from the air. ''Kaa.'' The phoenix Kaa loudly.

''Oh no,'' The sector Security Guard said in shock as the golden phoenix in the air.

''Now, who will be my unfortunate victim?'' Derek asked himself playfully ''Oh wait, I know, I'll think I chose your Handcuffs Dragon! So say goodbye to that overgrown lizard''

The Phoenix flew towards Handcuffs Dragon with great speed while leaving a trail of flames in its path,then it smashed down on the dragon causing it to disappear in a burst of flames.

The security guard grimaced. ''Handcuffs Dragon, no!'' He exclaimed in total shock and dismay as he looked at Derek smile at his remaining card in his hand.

''Now, time to end this!'' Derek declared proudly as he grabbed one of the remaining cards in his hand. ''Meet, my Spined Gillman.''

A blue fish with multiple spines on his body was then summoned on the field with it giving off a nasty look at his master while holding a Trident Spear.

Spined Gillman-LV3-(1300/0)

''Now all my monsters gets an attack point bonus, because of my new Monster effect.'' Derek pointed out with a grin while his new monster was boosting its own power along with the others.

Spined Gillman-LV3-(1700/0) Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon-LV5-(2700/1800) Atlantean Attack Squad-LV3-(2600/0)

''Now it's time for an assault! Atlantean Attack Squad get rid of that Gate Blocker once and for all!'' Derek demanded as his Atlantean Attack Squad jumped towards Gate Blocker then sliced it into five pieces once again which caused it to disintegrate.

The Security security Guard Grimaced

''I'm wide open!'' The sector Security Guard exclaimed in shock, knowing he lost.

''That's right! Now, Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon attack with Hydro Saber.'' Derek demanded loudly

His Sea Dragon shot a pulse of glowing blue water from its mouth, that hit the Sector Security Guard causing his Duel Runner to spin around in a frenzy.

**Derek's-4000 LP SPC-0**

**Sector Security Guard-1300LP SPC-1**

''Not done yet,'' Derek pointed out with a smile. ''Now Spined Gilman end this duel right now.''

Spinned Gillman the frowned as it always does as it then through its Trident speak that was now glowing blue.

''IMPOSSIBLE, I lost" The Sector Security Guard yelled as the attack made contact with him. ''AHHH''

**Derek's-4000 LP SPC-0**

**Sector Security Guard's-0 LP SPC-0**

Speed World then disappeared in an instant with the Sector Security Guard's Duel Runner coming to a complete halt.

''Sorry, but I'm just to good for you guys'' Derek said in complete joy as he drove off while his three monsters disappeared. ''Now time to find Yusei.''

-DM-

About an hour after Derek won his Turbo Duel, he was searching for Yusei all over the place.

''Come on Yusei where are you?'' Derek asked, while driving his Duel Runner on the road, remembering that officer Trudge was following Yusei before dueling him.

''Oh, there he is!'' Derek said with a smile as he got off his Duel Runner quietly, then walked towards Yusei. He had intentions of talking to him, but then noticed that Yusei was staring at New Domino City and Derek decided to leave him alone for now. He walked back to his duel runner but, before he did, he heard Yusei say something.

''Get ready Domino City! I'm coming,'' Yusei said to himself not knowing Derek was there with him.

''Yusei, I hope you thought this through,'' Derek said quietly with a worried look on his face. ''But I just hope by that time I can find out how I got here and if I ever had parents or siblings.''

''But for some reason I can't remember how I came to be in Satellite, how I got my cards, or if I ever had parents.'' Derek thought to himself as he stopped walking, then tried to think about his past life, but his vision started to become hazy and his head started to hurt a bit.

''No I can't.'' Derek exclaimed softly as his body started to glow a faint rainbow color and his eyes started to turned glow bright red, but Yusei didn't seem to notice. ''Every time I try to think about my past beyond my years in Satellite I put myself and everyone close to me in danger.''

Derek's body stopped glowing and his eyes turned back to their original plain red color as he then walked away._ "But I'm find answers about my past even if it kills me.''_

_-_DM-

A few hours after Sector Security called of their search for Rally after Yusei beat Trudge in a duel, the sun has already went down with a young man that had pale yellow eyes, and a lot of red hair was walking through the street while wearing a brown cloak, a golden-colored duel disk on his right shoulder.

''I can't believe I'm actually skulking around in the slums of Satellite.'' The red-haired man slightly frowned. ''Did I really believe that I would find a Physic duelist who measures up to my standards in here of all places.''

''But I sensed a surge of unnatural power somewhere in this location a here a few hours ago.'' He said to himself while walking in the middle of the streets. ''even if the surge of power was only for a moment, I could tell whoever released this power is exceptionally strong.''

He then grinned. ''So whoever or whatever let out this extraordinary power obviously has no control over it,'' The red-haired man began to say. '',So it looks like I'm going to give this person a bit of guidance, rather this person likes it or not.''

He then chuckled to himself softly.

''Hey, stop right there.'' A voice from behind demanded which made this red-haired man turn around to see a Sector Security Guard on a duel runner coming up behind him.

''Yes, it is their something I can help you with?'' The red-haired man asked formerly while the Sector Security Guard stopped his duel runner right in front of him.

''If it's all fair to you I'll be the one to ask the questions here.'' The SSG replied as he got of his Duel Runner. ''You don't look like you're from around here, so where exactly do you come from?''

''I'm sorry, but that information is strictly confidential at the moment.'' The red-haired man replied with a grin. ''I'm just visiting here for a while, searching for something... unique''

''Unique?'' The SSG echoed in confusion. ''Well if you're looking for something unique, maybe you should go looking for that kid with that Atlantean Deck-''

The SSG then paused for a moment realizing what he just said.

This information peaked the red-haired mans attention. ''Atlantean Monster?'' He questioned in confusion. ''Would you please to kind to explain to me more about this kid with these 'Atlantean' Cards, it's not like anyones going to believe me without any proof?''

''I'm sorry, but I can't reveal to you anymore -'' The SSG replied until he noticed the stranger in front of him activating his Golden Duel diskand reached for his deck.

''Sorry, if you feel that way.'' The red-haired man responded with a grin as he got a card from out his deck revealing the cover had a Brain with two demonic hands reaching out to it. ''Brain Control activate.''

He then placed the card on his duel disk, which in turned for some reason caused the SSG to fall to his knee's with his hands on the side of his head.

''Ugh, wh-what's happening to me.'' The SSG struggled to say as his eyes suddenly flashed red for a moment.

''Now, let's try this again! Rise up.'' The red-haired man demanded as the SSG did just that. ''Now tell me what are these Atlantean monster, and who exactly has them?''

''The Atlantean Monsters are a one of a kind Card set that hasn't even been released yet filled with Water Attributed monsters.'' The SSG explained without hesitation. ''But, there is a possibility that these cards won't be released at all, because of certain circumstances, but they were given away in a Junior tournament in New Domino City.''

The Red haired man's eyes were then slightly widened with surprise to what he just heard

''And for whoever owns them I don't know.'' The SSG guard began to say which disappointed the man standing before him. '',but I can tell you that a young teenage boy owns them, who lives in an abounded Subway.''

The SSG then collapsed to the ground as the red-haired man deactivated his Duel Disk.

''I thank you for your assistance.'' The red-haired man replied with a grin as he walked away from the scene._ ''It looks like this trip to Satellite is going to much more interesting then I thought.''_

* * *

I've got this type of chapter structure and dueling description from a story named Yugioh: Tag Force created by hiyuusha.


	2. Chapter 2 Tag Duel

**L****ast chapter where Derek was then forced into a Turbo Duel against one of the Sector Security Guards after they accused Rally of stealing an Acceleration Chip, but Derek's Atlantean Deck proved to be too much for the Sector Security Guard to handle who was then eventually defeated by it, but unionist to anyone in Satellite a mysterious figure has appeared there now on the hunt for special and unique Duelist.**

* * *

Later in the day, in New Domino in top of a fancy Penthouse, Jack(Who wasn't wearing his jacket) was thinking about his current life and his old days in the Satellite.

''_This is the view that I was always meant to have,_'' Jack was thinking to himself while he was looking out of his window toward the ocean. ''_even if I had to double cross a few friends to get it and to think it was only a few years ago that I was living among the losers and garbage of the Satellite._'' Jack thought while he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt while holding a Synchro Monster between his finger. ''_Ha, I'm glad that nightmare is over!_''

''_Hmm Stardust Dragon,_'' Jack was thinking while he looked at the Synchro monster in his hand, who was known by the name of Stardust Dragon. ''_I wonder if Yusei still misses you?_''

Jack then started to think about another one of his friends. ''And Derek how's he doing? I wonder if he's finally regained his memory and found out who he really is?'' He said to himself while he continued to look at Stardust Dragon ''That dolt probably still doesn't know where he got his cards.''

Suddenly a voice from behind Jack suddenly called out to him ''This place is really nice, you know Jack?''

''Huh?'' Jack exclaimed as he turned around to see a 16-year-old boy, who has long white hair with some black high-lights, has azure eyes, and is wearing hazel colored shoes, crimson pants, and a rugby shirt with a blue circular symbol on it and was holding a mahogany hand bag with something in it.

Jack looked confused for some reason. ''Andrew, what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in that tournament that Goodwin ordered you to take part in?''

Andrew then yawned as he put his hand over his mouth.''I've already won that tournament!'' Andrew replied while he got out a small golden trophy from his hand bag.

He then grinned ''My unbeaten streak remains, but what else would you expect from the 2nd best Turbo Duelist and with the Deck I have, I'm pretty much unbeatable.'' Andrew said while placed his trophy back in his hand bag and then got out his deck.

Jack looked unimpressed. ''Anyway, why are you here?'' He asked while he turned around so he could look at the ocean view he had. ''Shouldn't you be getting your paycheck from Goodwin for competing and winning that tournament?''

Andre let out a large yawn. ''Yeah, but I can't seem to find him. I got a tip from that little twerp Lazar that he'll be making a stop at your Penthouse.''He replied while he noticed that Jack seemed to be gazing at something through the window.

''And I'm judging, by the way, you're staring at Satellite through your window and holding that Stardust Dragon in your hand, I'm guessing you're thinking about your days in Satellite. Am I right?''

''Hmph, don't make me laugh,'' Jack responded without turning his back while he sounded a bit annoyed ''I'm done thinking about that dump, Andrew!''

Andrew looked unconvinced. _''Yeah right!'' _Andrew thought knowing what Jack was thinking about, while he put his deck back in his pocket and his hand bag on the floor. ''Anyway, shouldn't you be focusing on your next match this evening? We both know if you lose you'll lose your Champion title too!"

_''But it's not like you earned that title in the first place unlike me!''_ Andrew thought as he got a bit angry, thinking how Jack became champion without any hard work.

Jack didn't looked worried at at all. ''Hmph!" He said as he turned around and threw Stardust Dragon in the middle of his deck that was lying on the table. ''Give me a break, I'm plenty prepared and don't even think about me worrying about the past! If I had it my way, the Satellite would have been destroyed years ago.''

_''Yeah it doesn't surprise me that you'd do something like that after betraying you closets friends by taking their only opportunity to make better lives for themselves just so _you_ could get that chance at the big life.'' _Andrew was thinking to himself as he balled up his fist, still can't believe he would do something like that to his friends.

Andre looked a bit agitated, but kept his cool.''Jack, the Satellite plays a value to our society! New Domino couldn't function without it,'' He reminded him as he started to calm down a bit, taking deep breaths. ''I would explain how, but that would be a waste of time since you've experienced it first hand, am I right or am I right?''

''Now, you should really put your past behind you and forget it, because, if you don't, it might ruin your life,'' Andrew reminded him as he began to walk out of the room, deciding to give Jack a little alone to think things through.

He then heard Jack reply to him ''You're right, but what if my past comes looking for me?'' He replied while he continued to stare at Satellite before Andrew opened the door to leave the room.

_''Huh? Is he talking about one of his old friends back in Satellite?' _Andrew thought to himself as he looked back, then stared at the strange red mark on Jacks arm._ ''Well, whoever Jacks talking about must have him a bit worried!''_

-Outside of the Penthouse-

Andrew was walking towards the exit until he heard a ringing sound coming from out of his pocket. ''Ring, Ring, Ring.''

''Oh, my cell phone.'' Andrew noticed as he reaching into his pocket to get out a blue cell phone with yellow starts on it. ''Yes who is it?''

A rather familar voice responded. ''It's Director Goodwin.'' The person on the other end of the phone replied revealing his identity. ''I've got a very special assignment for you.''

''Assignment, but what about the money you owe me for winning that tournament?'' Andrew asked a bit confused, ''and this assignment wouldn't have anything to do with this Dragon you're researching, would it?''

''Well something like that, but not exactly, but its an important asset, so please come down to my office as soon as you can, but I would like you to make a phone call to Sector Security before you do.'' Goodwin explained calmly through the phone. ''It's about the new Pursuit Deck supposed to be given to Trudge tonight.''

Andrew then looked confused for a moment. ''Yeah, so what about that new Deck, it's not like its going to help Trudge catch Yusei anytime this year, because after that humiliating defeat that was given to him proves that he doesn't have nearly enough skill as a duelist to defeat him.''

''I see you're still just as optimistic as ever.'' Goodwin responded sounding a bit sarcastic, but still sounding formal as can be. ''Just tell the Captain there is no need to to give Trudge the Special Pursuit Deck at this time.''

Andrew frowned for a moment. ''Any reason why?'' He asked

''There's been a slight change of plans, that's all I'll tell you for now.'' Goodwin replied as he suddenly hung up the phone.

-In the abounded Subway in Satelite-

Rally was standing on the edge near the train tracks while holding a stop watch,then there was a sound of a Duel Runners motor that sounded like it was coming closer.

''Ahh.'' Rally said quietly with a straight face as she was looking at the dark tunnel which is where the noise sound was emanating. then suddenly Yusei drove pass Rally on his Duel Runner quickly, then stopped a few feet away from him.

Rally then looked at the stop watch. ''Ah.'' Rally exclaimed with smile as he ran towards Yusei who was still on his duel runner.

''Yusei, that's your best time yet,'' Rally pointed out to him in joy showing him the stop watch. ''You think it's going to be fast enough to get you to New Domino City?''

Yusei. looked at the stop watch for a moment.''It better, be.'' Yusei replied.

''I just know its going to work.'' Rally replied with smile.

''I hope you're right.'' Yusei exclaimed as he turned his head towards him for a moment until he pressed a button on his helmet that caused his helmet to activate his eye shields. ''Time me again.''

Yusei then activated his Duel Runner again, then drove off quickly with Rally watching.

-In the Recycle Center-

Derek, Tank,Blitz and Nervin we're all carrying three boxes all filled with recyclable items or different materials that can be used for multiple uses.

''I can't wait to go back to the hideout, so I can work on my Water Pistol!'' Derek said to himself with a small smile while holding three boxes

''Would you stop talking about that stupid weapon already?'' Blitz demanded as demanded while carrying three boxes in his hand. ''You're never going to get it to work!''

Derek had an agitated look ''I created a Duel Runner at the age of 10!'' He reminded Blitz while he started to walk a bit faster despite the boxes in his hands. ''If I could do that, I think I can create whatever I want.''

''You sure do have big dreams for a little kid,'' Blitz said, forgetting that Derek didn't like to be called _little_ and to be talked to as if he was a toddler.

Derek then started to get angrier. ''Stop talking to me like I'm seven years old!'' Derek demanded, sounding a bit angry, but managed to say calm. ''Let's not forgot about that official IQ test I created to determined which, out of the four of us, is the smartest, and guess which one of us was?''

''Don't even say it, and besides you can't even remember what your real last name is.'' Blitz reminded Derek until Tank interrupted them before they would get into a big argument.

Tank was as carefree as ever. ''Blitz, just calm down. You can't really blame him, you know,'' Tank said while walking next to him also holding his three boxes in his hands ''I mean inventing is the only thing that makes him happy, besides Dueling and riding his Duel Runner.''

''And speaking of my Duel Runner, I think I'm going to modify it, so it will be ready for me to sneak into New Domino City with Yusei'' Derek said as he the noticed a blue haired guy with a mark at the bottom of his right eye and a man wearing black sunglasses sitting on the left of him, and then another man wearing a purple shirt with a red tie sitting at the right of him.

Nervin looked nervous as usual. ''Yeah, but you really haven't had that many test runs. You've been too busy with modifying that invention of yours,'' He pointed out as all four of them walked past the blue hair man.

''Let's talk about something different,'' Tank suggested while he started to catch up to them. ''Do you think we'll ever see a real cheese-waaa?'' Tank was about to finish until he fell on the floor and dropped his boxes, because the blue-haired man tripped him.

''Tank!'' Blitz, Derek and Nervin said as they dropped their boxes and ran over to Tank who was still on the ground.

Derek turned around in shock ''What happened to you man?'' He asked while looking down at him.

''I fell,'' Tank replied, where the blue-haired man then cut into the conversation.

The haired man grinned ''On the contrary, it's actually called _trip_,'' He corrected while he had his hands on the back of his head while he had his eyes closed.

''Looks like he scuffed up your shoe really bad, what do you think he should do about it?'' the man wearing sunglasses (Known as Lug) that had a mark under his right eye asked with a smile.

''Hehehehehaha!'' The man with the red tie, known as Larry, snickered for no clear reason.

''How about he buys me a brand-new pair of kicks, and we call it even?'' The blue haired man said as he opened his eyes up. ''I wear a size eleven.''

Blitz then put his hands on his hips. ''You'd get nothing unless you want the bruise to match that mark on your face,'' He replied, which, for some reason, made the man angry. ''It'll be an improvement!'' The man got up and walked towards Blitz.

''I'll show you an improvement!'' the man exclaimed angrily as he grabbed Blitz's shirt while having a furious look.

Derek had a blank look on his face. ''Oh great, bad things always happen to us.'' He though to himself looking directly at Blitz.

''Guy's a little help!'' Blitz asked just a second before the man punched him in his face.

-DM-

Back in the hideout where Blitz, Nervin, and Tank were all sitting on the green coach while looking beaten up by that man, who wore blue hair, while Derek(who looked untouched) was working on his Runner.

Rally placed a band-aid on Blitz's Bruise ''All better!'' He said happily

''Ow, then can you tell me why it still hurts so much? I thought you knew what you were doing, Rally?'' Blitz exclaimed as he started to rub his bruise that was next to his jaw. ''Well, I guess I did too when I stood up to that jerk. They just ran us over!''

Derek, then stopped for a moment. ''What do you mean _they_? That one blue-haired man, who goes by the name Lenny, beat all three of you guys and his two lackeys barley did a thing!?'' Derek reminded them, while he had a wrench in his hand facing his Duel Runner and also showing that he wasn't beaten up.

''Easy for you say, they didn't even lay a finger on you,'' Nervin complained as he felt down under the weather along with Tank. ''And I bet it was because you're just a little kid.''

He then turned towards them ''DON'T call me _little!_ How many times do I have to tell you to get it through your head?'' Derek asked a bit angrily as he turned back towards his Duel Runner with the wrench in his left hand and a screw driver in his right hand as he started to give it changes.

''And Yusei, are you still planning on going to New Domino City through that sewage pipeline just so you can get your Stardust Dragon card back?'' Derek asked as he turned towards Yusei, who was still looking at his Duel Runner.

Rally answered that question quickly ''Of course he is! Why do you think he's been doing test runs like this?'' Rally replied to Derek's question with a serious look on his face. ''And of course he can make it too.''

''I'm just saying is it a good idea to risk your freedom just to get one single Synchro Monster back, how do you even know it'll change anything for us?'' Derek asked, sounding a bit down under the weather.

Tank then glared at the boy. ''I can't believe you would even ask that, of course it could, don't you remember the feeling when you first saw it in action?'' Tank asked, everyone in the room in excitement. ''Because I'll sure never forget it.''

''Yes, we all know that feeling we felt that day! The Duel Runner Yusei built from spare parts from the recycling Center was amazing enough, and when he showed us what it could do, it was like a whole new world opened up for us!'' Derek said with a smile, remembering every moment of that day as if it was yesterday.

''And when he summoned Stardust Dragon, I could hardly believe my eyes or ears,'' Nervin said staring off into space with a small smile until Derek interrupted.

''But we all know what happened after that, right? Jack took away our dreams!'' Derek reminded everyone as his smile suddenly faded along with, Nervin's, Rally's, Blitz's, and Tanks.

But he then tried to lift everyone's spirits. ''But I should get some props too, you know? I built my Duel Runner from scratch all by myself, but you still treat my like I'm a kid!'' Derek reminded everyone as he pointed to his Duel Runner outside and that's when he heard a voice from out of the distance.

''That's pretty impressive for a little boy!'' A voice said sounding a bit impressed about what he heard.

He then got angry at the word little boy ''Ok, I'm getting tired of being treated like-!'' He then stopped himself. ''Wait, who said that?'' Derek asked a bit confused as he looked around then saw Lenny, his two lackey's Lug, and Larry standing in front of Yusei's Hideout.

''How's the healing going?'' Lenny asked with a smug look as his face, while Yusei's didn't say a single word to them at all, making Lug angry.

Derek looked at Lenny with a rather dumbfounded expression ''How'd you find us?'' He asked.

''How do you think we you?'' Lenny replied, his face being covered by the dim lights illuminating from the ceiling

Lug looked directly at Yusei. ''Hey, you with the hair! Grrr you think you're a tough guy, because I'll show you what tough is!'' He yelled out in anger as he started at Yusei, which is when Lenny noticed Yusei's and Derek's Duel Runners.

''What a short-tempered idiot,'' Derek commented quietly to himself as he looked at all three of the thugs in front of him.

''Those are pretty sweet runners you've got there!'' Lenny said as he walked towards Yusei while cracking his knuckles.'' How much do you want for that one?'' Lenny asked pointing at the Yusei's Duel Runner.

Blitz then got in front of the duel runners ''Both of the Runner's aren't for sale, so beat it!'' Blitz demanded, but Lenny wasn't intimidated at all.

''Well, if it's not for sale, why don't you just hand over to me instead on the new shoes I've come here to collect?'' Lenny suggested with a smile while he both of his hands on his hips.

''Sounds like a sweet deal to me,'' Lug exclaimed with a grin as Larry just snickered.

Derek scowled, ''How about you get lost, you pathetic loser?'' in an angry tone.

Lenny then turned his attention towards Derek. ''Watch your mouth brat!'' Lenny responded angrily. ''... or would you rather me go top side and tell Sector Security that you're hiding two illegal Duel Runners down here?''

Derek couldn't take listening to these guys mock and threaten him and his friends any longer. ''Oh yeah, tough guy!?'' Derek cried out with an irritated look on his face as he walked towards them and got out his normal duel deck from his back pocket. ''How about we duel for it then?''

''Duel with me? You might as well just hand it over to me kid,'' Lenny said, while he had a surprised look on his face for about a second. ''Especially if you duel the way, your friends fight.''

Derek then grinned. ''Actually, I want this to be a _Tag_ Duel.''

''Huh?'' Everyone, except for Yusei and Larry, responded in shock.

Blitz looked directly at him. ''Derek, what are you doing?'' He asked a bit nervous. ''You know the Duel Runners are our only hope of making a better life for ourselves.''

''Ha, I except on one condition. If I win then you two will have to give me both your duel runners,'' Lenny replied to the boy's request. ''That way, once I beat you two, I'll take the only both of those duel runners.''

Larry just snickered without saying a waorld ''Hehehehe,''

''Boss, you're so smart, we're more than a enough for these guys to handle,'' Lug exclaimed with a grin, while he got he duel disk out from know where. ''Two Duel Runners for the price of one.''

''Hold on just a second!'' Rally butted into the conversation, while having a worried/resentful look. ''There's no way we're going to agree to these terms.''

''I totally agree to those terms,'' Derek responded to much to everyone's shocked, except for Yusei's.

''Derek, think this through,'' Nervin suggested, while walking a bit closer to him. ''A Tag Duel depends on how compatible you are with your partner and there decks. If you mess this up, then our dreams will be destroyed.''

Tank totally agreed with. ''Yeah, don't do this.'' Tank suggested this as well.

''Nervin,Tank'' Derek began to say a bit agitated. ''I know what I'm doing, and Yusei how do you feel about this, would you like to team up with to duel these two losers?''

All eyes were on Yusei patiently waiting for his answer to come.

''It'll be a pleasure to duel along side you Derek, so yes,'' Yusei responded with a slight grin. ''... and I would like to teach these bullies a lesson as well.''

Both Yusei and Derek put their decks into their wrist dealers which caused both their Duel Runners to separate from their Duel Disks.

''Disengaging Duel Disk!'' Both duel runners said simultaneously as bot duelist attached their Duel Disks to their wrist dealers.

''This won't take long,'' Derek said confidently ready to duel with his best friend.

Tank sweat dropped, knowing know one could stop them from dueling. ''Looks like we can't stop them.''

''But can you guys please stay quiet until the duel is over?'' Derek suggested with an annoyed look. ''...because I need to stay focused in this Duel and I can do that _without_ your comments.''

But, before they could answer Lenny started to get annoyed a bit. ''Enough with the pretenses! Let's duel!'' He demanded with an arrogant look on his face. ''The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can clean your clocks.''

Lug smirked, ''You tell him boss!''

The four activated their Duel Disks, staring down each other as their Life Points set to 8000.

**Duel!**

**Derek and Yusei-8000 LP**

**Lug and Lenny -8000 LP**

''I'm going first!'' Derek shouted, drawing his card. ''Here I go, for my first move I'll Summon Mother Grizzly in Attack Mode!''

A blue furred Grizzly Bear appeared on the field, flashing its long light blue claws while standing on its hind legs.

Mother Grizzly-LV4-(1400/1000)

''And she has a little effect!'' Derek continued, ''But you'll find out about that out later, because now I end my turn with two Face Down cards!''

''OK, if that's all you've got then it's my turn,'' Lug said as he drew a card from his deck, then smiled. ''OK, here goes, I Summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3.''

A flying spaceship with arms and legs with two huge rockets on top of it appeared on the field.

Amphibious Bugroth MK-3-LV4-(1500/1300)

''That's a Water Attributed Monster, and a pretty cool one on top,'' Derek pointed out quietly. _''But also an incredibly dangerous one to be exact.''_

''Now, I activate the Field Spell card Umi.'' Lug said with a grin while putting a card into his duel Disk.

''Good job, Lug.'' Lenny told him with a grin apparently, not knowing what the effects of his field spell card would have on his opponents monsters as well.

The entire underground subway suddenly transformed into an entire field of water, that had multiple icebergs floating in them and for some reason caused Lug's monsters to get shocked a little bit as it touched the water created by the field spell and lost attack points.

Amphibious Bugroth MK-3-LV4-(1300/1300)

''Well this isn't something you see everyday...'' Tank said totally in stunned as he looked down at his feet that were underwater. ''and I can guess this has something to do with Water Monsters.

Everyone sweat dropped at what Tank just said except for Yusei.

''_I've got a bad feeling about this._'' Yusei was thinking as he looked at the entire field of water slightly worried.

''This could pose a problem.'' Derek said obviously in worried, knowing what would happen next if he didn't get rid of Lugs monster. ''_,but this field spell made his monster weaker then mine, what's he up too, he can't follow-up with his strategy involving this Amphibious Bugroth creature if it's destroyed before his next turn?_''

''You're right about that.'' Lug agreed with an arrogant smile. ''Now, I end my turn with a Face Down card.''

''OK, it's my turn now,'' Yusei stated as he drew a card from his deck, then looked at for a moment. ''And I summon Sonic Chick in Defense Mode.''

A small pink bird with a yellow beak wearing a green colar and a bell on it and red shoes appeared on the field as it then turned light-blue while crossing its wings.

Sonic Chick-LV1-(300/300)

Lenny grinned ''Hahahaha.'' Lenny laughed out loud while having his hand on his stomach with his eyes closed. ''Is that the best move you could make? How sad.''

Lug then began to chuckle. ''I knew he didn't know what he's doing.''

''_Shut up already._'' Derek thought with an irritated look expression. ''_,but was is Yusei thinking summoning a monster that weak on his first move?_''

''Next I end my turn with two Facedown card.'' Yuesi said sounding just as calm as he always does.

''Now, its time to show you how a real duelist does things.'' Lenny began as he drew a card from his deck, then looked at it with a smile. ''And my Chainsaw Insect is the perfect starter move, because I summon it in Attack Mode''

A giant brown ant-like creature with two slightly bent chainsaw appeared on his side of the field.

Chainsaw Insect-LV4-(2400/0)

''Whooaa!'' Blitz, Nervin, Rally, and Tank all exclaimed in surprise as they saw Lenny's first monster.

Tanked looked shocked along with everyone else standing behind the sidelines.''I've seen some big bugs down here, but nothing that big!'' He said in total surprise as he stared at Chainsaw Insect while Yusei was remaining perfectly calm as he watched the duel.

''It is quiet the Arthropod isn't it?'' Nervin asked as he was touching his glasses with his thumb and finger.

''A level 4 Arthropod that has 2400 attack points.'' Derek pointed out in distress as he looked at Yusei who flinched slightly. _''And this couldn't be a worst match up for Yusei.''_

''Hehehehe.'' Larry was snicker behind the side lines of the duels.

''Yes it is, and now I'm playing the Spell Retribution of the Antlion!'' Lenny smiled as a spiraling brown tunnel appeared in front of him.'', Now I'm going to have my insect attack one of your monsters.''

-DM-

The red-haired man with pale yellow eyes was standing in front of the crevasse while looking down at the four duelist with a slight grin.

"_So,__ I've finally found were this kid lives..._'' The red-haired man was thinking to himself. ''_but the problem is that there are two kids down their. That little girl with the long wavy hair and the boy with the black spiky hair and red eyes._''

''Even if I do find out which one of those two, who possess these Atlantean Cards,'' He began to say as his smiled shifted to a frown. ''I can't be sure if this person is the one, who even released the small burst of power.''

The man then turned around and grabbed a deck of Duel Monster Cards from his pocket and held it in his palm. ''How unsightly. This is an unusual method I rather not use, but I have no other choice.''

He then grinned. ''_Now if I am lucky enough to actually find who is this Special Breed of Physic duelist, I will have to decide what to do with him to come with me to the Movement._''

He then sat down.

''Now, what path should I walk?'' Sayer asked himself as he drew the top card from deck putting it on the concrete ground.

Card #1 Brain Control.

''And for my next card.'' Sayer grinned while he drew his Second Card and Placed it on the ground.

Card 2# Enemy Controller.

His grinned then grew wider as he placed the card on next to his other one. ''And my final Card is.''

Card #3 Mark of the Rose.

''Perfect.'' The man grinned to himself as he looked at his Brain Control card. ''_The Brain Control was my first card that I picked, and it requires me to give up 800 life points to take control of one of my opponents monsters, but it benefits my opponent slightly, but benefits me more._'' He was thinking

He then stood up. ''But what could these other two cards mean?'' He asked himself with a straight face. ''I guess it really doesn't matter, because right now I'll have to focus on the path that Brain Control gave me,'' He began to say with a confident look. ''After I find out what exactly I should do.''

-Back to the Tag Team Duel-

**Derek and Yusei-8000 LP**

**Lug and Lenny-8000 LP**

Derek smirked. ''Hmp, how predictable, I activate my Face-Down card'' He began announced while one of his face down cards flipped over revealing it had a picture of a magical circle on it. ''Its a personal favorite of mine called Spellbinding Circle.''

''Oh, no.'' Lenny replied in shock as magical glowing circle suddenly appeared on the middle of Chainsaw Insects body causing it to stop in its tracks right as it was going to clamp down on its target with its pincers.

''That was smart thinking their.'' Yusei exclaimed as he turned his head towards Derek with a slight grin.

Derek then grinned at the compliment that was thrown at him. ''Yeah I know.'' He replied while rubbing the back of his head, bug Lenny was looking the least bit amused.

Lenny frowned as he glared at Derek. _''How dare that little brat make a fool out of me.''_ He was thinking while his monster was feebly trying to escape from the circle, but to no avail. ''Uh, I end my turn.''

''Without even putting down a face down card, not very bright.'' Derek said as he drew a card from the top of his deck then smiled at what he picked. ''I summon Needle Sunfish in attack mode.

A blue fish that had light blue fins, and red needles in its mouth appeared on the field next to Mother Grizzly, then dove down into the water created by the Field Spell Umi.

Needle Sunfish-LV-3-(1700/300)

''This isn't good.'' Lug frowned sounding a little nervous.

Derek then grinned. ''You couldn't be anymore right,'' He began to say sounding confident. '',now Needle Sunfish attack his Amphibous Bugroth MK-3.''

Needle Sunfish swam under the water heading towards its attended target, then jumped out of the water then shot multiple needles from its mouth that pierced Amphibous Burgroth hard metal armor then it exploded.

**Derek and Yusei-8000 LP**

**Lug and Lenny-7600 LP**

Lug flinched while shielding his face from the impact of the explosion with his arms even though its was holographic.

''Now, Retribution of the Antlion activates since your monster was sent to the Graveyard.'' Derek reminded everyone as he pointed to Lenny's Spell Card while a yellow blast appeared from the hole, then hit Lug from above.

**Derek and Yusei-8000 LP**

**Lug and Lenny-6800 LP**

Lug grimaced. ''_Uh, this isn't good._'' He was thinking not knowing the worst was still to come.

''Ha, not done yet.'' Derek said calmly while pointing to his other monster on his side of the field. ''Mother Grizzly not its time to show that bully your claws.''

Mother Grizzly then charged towards Lug on all fours across the water showing a look of ferocity while flashing its long blue claws before slashing him with them.

''Come on.'' Lug complained loudly as he fell to flat on his stomach for some reason almost as if the damage was real.

''Huh?'' Yusei let out a bit confused to why was he acting like the damage he toke from the direct attack was real while looking back at Derek. ''_Something isn't right here._''

**Derek and Yusei-8000 LP**

**Lug and Lenny-5400 LP**

''He-he,he-he?'' Larry laughed a bit nervously at the way the duel was going for his friends.

''That's the way Derek,'' Tank was saying with a huge smile . '',keep this up and both of you will win this duel no problem.''

Nervin was adjusting his glasses until he finally said something. '',but this duel is far from over you know.''

''Why'd you have to be so negative?'' Blitz asked in a slightly irritated tone.

Lenny was glaring at Lug for some reason with an angry look. ''_If we lose this duel because of you, you'll pay dearly._'' He thought to himself while grinding his teeth together.

''Am I going crazy or did that attack feel real for some reason?'' Lug mumbled to himself as he was struggling to get up off the concrete floor.

Rally had his eyes half-opened while looking at Lug. ''What drama queen.'' He said to himself while Lug finally stood up. ''The damage isn't real.''

''Um, well my turn is over.'' Derek announced a bit confused himself. ''You're up.''

''Th-thanks I know.'' Lug responded as he drew another card from his deck and added it to his hand while thinking of a plan until he thought of one. ''I summon Blizzard Falcon.''

A huge sphere of ice came up from out of the water, then it started to crack until it finally busted opened with a huge blue falcon who has ice like wings and talons.

Blizzard Falcon-LV4-(1500/1500)

''What's that monster?'' Yusei asked while raising and eyebrow, because he never seen a monster like that before in his life, but some how knew it was bad news.

''I don't know.'' Derek replied with a bit of a shocked look on his face as he looked deep into ins cold blue eyes.

''You'll see what it can do soon enough, because I activate the Field Spell Umiiruka.'' Lug grinned smugly as a the field water they were standing on was getting much deeper while the glacier were getting bigger and wider while boosting everyone Water Attribute monsters attack points

Mother Gizzly-(1900/800) Needle Sunfish-(2000/0) Blizzard Falcon-(2000/1100)

''More water?'' Lenny asked a bit confused to what that accomplished, because this field spell card boosted Derek's monsters attack points as well.

_''I've got a bad felling about thing_.'' Nervin was thinking to himself as he looked down at his knee's that was now submerged in water, because of how deep it was.

''Stay sharp.'' Yusei said to Derek obviously sounding slightly worried, but was doing a good job of not showing it.

''Now I activate my monsters special ability,'' Lug began. ''You see since my monsters attack points are higher than its original attack points, my Blizzard Falcon can deal 1500 points of direct damage to you.''

Derek then flinched as what he just heard. ''What?'' he yelled out.

''Just stay calm,'' Yusei suggested not looking worried while keeping his cool as usual as Blizzard Falcon started to flap its wings and created a huge blizzard coming at directly at Yusei and Derek.

''This isn't going to be pretty!'' Derek was thinking to himself in dismay as the Blizzard finally made contact with both of them.


	3. Chapter 3 Targeted

Combinded chapter's 3 and 4 together so nothing new has been added.

* * *

Last chapter Derek challenged two bullies to a Tag Duel after one of them tried to bully them into getting Yusei's Duel Runner, then threatening to tell Sector Security about having illegal Duel Runners if they didn't hand them over, both of the bullies accepted the challenged and the duel began, with Derek and Yusei taking a huge league in the duel, but unbeknownst to anyone a strange man was spying on them to see which one of them is Physic duelist.

* * *

-In the Sector Security building on the elevator-

Andrew stayed silent while leaning on the Elevators walls with his eyes closed, listening to the rather calming sound that was ringing throughout the elevator; but he didn't really feel calm at the moment even though it sure looked like he did.

The elevator shook, then stopped as the large, steel doors slid open slowly.

Floor 20.

His eyes opened up slowly as he stood up now standing straight, facing the exit.

He then stepped out and into a rather fancy hallway with two huge metal doors at the end of it.

''_No matter how many times I walk through this hallway,_'' He thought with a blunt look, walking slowly towards the end of the hall , ''_I'll never get use to it._''

Andrew found himself outside the esteemed Directors door to his office, as the door started to open automatically.

''This better be an important assignment.'' He grimaced, as the automatic doors completely open with him confronting a midgeted purple haired man wearing red lipstick and a red opulent costume.

''Glad you've finally made it.'' The midgeted man acknowledged his presence formerly as he slightly bowed towards him, with the room being empty aside from the from the two of them. ''I'm a little surprised myself that you've shown up so soon.''

''Where's Goodwin, Lazar?'' Andrew asked, noticing that the man who called him here in the first place was no where in sight.

How confusing.

He looked around the room only to see a long white and black desk at the end of the room that had black laptop on top of it, and a black chair behind and in front of it, but as far as he could tell they were the only two people in this office right now.

''I'm truly am sorry,'' Lazar replied, his expression remaining as calm as can be as he answered. '',but Director Goodwin has important business to take care of at the moment.''

Andrew sighed, ''I should've known.'' he insisted, staring down at his associate impatiently. ''So I'm guessing you're here to explain to me what assignment I'm suppose to be doing?''

Lazar grinned slightly as he turned and walked towards the desk behind him. ''That is correct Mr. Zoltin.'' He responded, continuing to walk towards the desk at the end of the room and sat down behind it. ''Director Goodwin personally asked me to explain what you'll be doing on your assignment while he's away.''

Andrew walked towards Lazar, then sat down on the chair in front of the desk. ''Yes, and what is this important assignment you'll sending me on anyway.'' he asked, ''I don't like being called to do something at the very last-minute. So hurry up and tell me.''

Lazar grinned the faded away with his expression trying to turn serious so he'll take him seriously. ''Yes, this assignment will help with the research on this Legendary Dragon if things go according to plan.'' He exclaimed, ''But as Goodwin told you it's not completely about this Dragon, but an important asset.''

He then grabbed the laptop lying right next to him and turned it towards Andrew, to show a picture of our Crab haired hero, Yusei on the screen.

''This young mans name is Yusei Fudo, he's a Turbo Duelist from the Satellite Sector.''

Andrew looked at the picture of the Satellite on the laptop screen. ''So that's the duelist who kicked Trudges butt and got away from him''

''That's right, a rather unbecoming outcome.'' Lazar replied calmly. ''Anyway, you know that Jack was born and grew up in Satellite right? And he want's a certain someone sent to the Facility, because he thinks that he'll expose his origins of being from Satellite to the people here... therefore ruining his reputation.'' He paused. '',but you don't know who exactly this someone is right?''

Andrew looked a bit agitated, but remained calm. ''Actually I kinda do,'' He began. ''because I was wondering why Jack wanted one single person from Satellite sent to the Facility so bad.'' He continued. ''So I pretty much guessed that this Yusei character was the person that Jack betrayed to become King, right?''

''Well if you already know that then this is going to be easier to explain.'' Lazar began with a confident smile. ''but we don't want you to arrest him or anything.'' Lazar told him with rather amused expression. ''We want you to go to the Satellite Sector and duel Yusei Fudo.''

Andrew eyes went wide in shocked at what he just heard, but tried his best to keep his cool. ''Um- well that's pretty unexpected.'' He said awkwardly not really knowing what else to say. ''Any reason why I need to duel this guy?''

Lazar then got up from the seat. ''Yes, you see Goodwin thinks this young man is on of the chosen ones like Jack is.'' He explained, as he walked up to him getting out an envelope from his pocket and handing it to him.

''What's this?'' Andrew asked in confusion as he was about to opened it.

''Don't open it now.'' Lazar said, stopping him from seeing what's inside. ''Anyway, we already have one of the chosen ones with us, and there's high possibility that two more are in this City.''

Andrew looked a bit interested as he put the envelope in his pocket. ''So why don't you just get these other two first if there right here now?'' He asked. ''It seems more logical to go after the other two first if they're much closer than just one of these chosen ones.''

''Yes, but we're not a 100% positive they are the ones the poses the Mark of the Dragon.'' Lazar continued on sounding a bit more serious for second. '',besides one of them is a rather troubled girl who's hard to find,and the other one is too young to even know of her powers or destiny.''

Andrew then stood up. ''So you want me to duel this Yusei person to confirm your suspicions?'' he asked with a grin. ''No problem.''

Andrew then walked out the door with Lazar following him a few steps of the way into the hall

''The helicopter will be waiting for you outside and it'll take you at least until tomorrow morning to make it to Satellite.'' Lazar yelled out to him while Andrew got inside the elevator.

''OK, just make sure you keep to your promise you made me.'' Andrew called back as the Elevator doors closed.

Lazar crossed his arms. ''Don't worry we'll be sure to keep to it.''

In the elevator Andrew was standing their as got the envelope out of his pocket and held it in the palm of his hands. ''I have to duel a Satellite, give me a break.'' He grimaced as he opened the envelope.

''_What makes Goodwin sure this guy will even accept my challenge?_'' Andrew was thinking to himself as he looked inside the envelope. ''And even if this kid one of the chosen ones, there will only be 2 confirmed and we will still need to find-'' He paused for a moment to see a card was in the envelope. ''Now what do we have here?''

Andrew grabbed the card from envelope and saw that it was Duel monsters cards. ''A card?'' He asked in confusion as he flipped it over to the front side.

His eyes went wide in astonishment as he saw what card it was. ''Well it look likes I'll be having a good time dueling Yusei.'' He smirked.

-Back in Satellite with the Tag Duel still going on-

''Now I activate my monsters special ability,'' Lug began. ''You see since my monsters attack points are higher than its original attack points, my Blizzard Falcon can deal 1500 points of direct damage to you.''

Derek then flinched as what he just heard. ''What!?'' he yelled out.

''Stay calm,'' Yusei suggested not looking worried while keeping his cool as usual as Blizzard Falcon started to flap its wings and created a huge blizzard coming at directly at Yusei and Derek.

_''This isn't going to be pretty_!'' Derek was thinking to himself in dismay as the Blizzard finally made contact with both of them.

**Derek and Yusei-6500 LP**

**Lug and Lenny-5400 LP**

''Well that was unexpected!'' Derek pointed out as the blizzard faded away. ''Yusei, how could you stay so calm-huh?''

Derek saw a Trap card was flipped over on Yusei's side of the field that had a picture of a duelist being attacked by two identical creatures.

Yusei sighed, ''I activate my Trap Card Doppelganger.'' He said as the Trap Card suddenly summoned a Blizzard the same one that used on them that was heading towards Lug and Lenny.

''Huh?'' Both of them said in shock as they were both it by the Blizzard causing their life points to go down.

**Derek and Yusei-6500 LP**

**Lug and Lenny-3900 LP**

''What just happened?'' Lenny asked in astonishment apparently not knowing the effects of Doppelganger. ''Why did we take the same amount damage?''

Derek smirked. ''The cards called _Dopple_ganger for a reason.'' He began to say. ''When we take damage from our opponents monster effect, then you take the same amount of damaged as we did.''

Yusei grinned for a moment ''That's correct.''

Lenny then glared at Lug. ''You idiot! Now, we have less than half our life points.'' He yelled out at him.

Lug looked at him a bit scared. ''I-Im sorry, I was just trying to help!'' He stuttered to say until he looked at his Blizzard Falcon, then got an idea. ''I know, I'll attack your Mother Grizzly with my Blizzard Falcon.''

Lenny then looked at Derek's face down card and noticed he wasn't worried as Blizzard Falcon flew towards its targeted prey at super high-speed across the water. ''No, stop your attack!'' He demanded loudly.

Derek sighed for a moment. ''Not a very smart move, because I activate my Trap Card, Spiritual Water Art - Aoi and I'm going to use it to take my Needle Sunfish to the Graveyard.''

A beautiful young women with long blue hair, holding a staff, appeared in a bolt of blue electricity next to Needle sunfish, while it waved her wand towards it causing them both to disappear.

Lug was totally shocked at what he just witnessed. ''What was that all about?'' He asked in total astonishment as he noticed Lenny's cards were glowing yellow. ''Never mind that, what's happening to your cards boss?''

Lenny's glaring towards him intensified. ''Whatever is happening its your fault.''

''You see losers, I can sacrifice one WATER monster on my side of the field,'' Derek began to say with confident look. ''then, I can look at my opponents hand and send one of their cards to the Graveyard...and I choose Doom Dozer.''

Lenny scowled at Derek as one of the cards in his hand disappeared while multiple red spikes appeared out of no where and hit Blizzard Falcon. ''Oh, and, whenever Needle Sunfish is sent to the graveyard, I can choose one monster you control and lower its attacks points by 500,'' Derek pointed out with a grin.

Lug grimaced at the sight of his monster getting weaker. ''Uh-oh,'' He frowned looking a bit worried.

Blizzard Falcon-(1500/1100)

Blizzard Falcon continued to fly towards its targeted prey, despite it being weaker than it now.

''Grizzly tear the overgrown poultry to shreds right now!'' Derek demanded.

Mother Grizzly stood up on its hind legs and grabbed Blizzard Falcon, then smashed into the water ground causing it to disintegrate, while Lug fell to his knees in pain.

**Derek and Yusei-6500 LP**

**Lug and Lenny-3500 LP**

A yellow blast then came out of the hole, then hit Lug from above causing him a bit of pain as well.

**Derek and Yusei-6500 LP**

**Lug and Lenny-2700 LP**

''Amateur mistake,'' Derek mocked with a grin, knowing this duel was all _but_ over. ''I can't believe _you_ did that, you rookie.''

''Um, I end my turn,'' Lug said not knowing what else he could do at the time. ''There's nothing more I can do.''

Derek was smiling for some reason. _''T__his duel is over.'' _He was thinking to himself.

''Now, I summon Speed Warrior in Attack Mode.''

A warrior wearing grey armor and an oxygen mask appeared on his field next to Sonic Chick.

Speed Warrior-LV2-(900/400)

Yusei then grabbed another card out of his hand. ''And with that, I activate Double Summon. Now, you're going to find yourselves in double the trouble,'' Yusei continued as a bolt of orange electricity came out of nowhere. ''...because now, I can summon another monster to the field, but ganging up is something you bullies know all about, isn't it?'' He asked. ''Those runners are staying put and Junk Synchron's going to help make sure of it.''

A small orange armored warrior, wearing an engine turbine, appeared on field next to Speed Warrior.

Junk Synchron-LV3-(1300/500)

Junk Synchron then turned the motor on its back on. ''Now, with Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior finally on my field, I can Synchro Summon Junk Warrior,'' Yusei pointed out as Junk Synchron suddenly transformed into three green rings that went around Speed Warrior, causing his body to fade then a burst of orange light flashed.

''Junk Warrior, let's rev it up!'' Yusei shouted as a warrior, wearing purple armor and a white scarf, appeared on the field with its fist out.

Junk Warrior-LV5-(2300/1300)

''Oh crud, a Synchro Monster,'' Lenny said in total shock, because it's the first time he's seen a Synchro monster in quiet a while. ''I don't stand chance now!''

''Calm down boss, his new monster is weaker than Chainsaw Insect.'' Lug reminded him. ''And, even if he attacks me directly, we'll still have 400 life points left.''

Derek then frowned. ''Its just like you bullies to underestimate the people you're picking on!'' He responded to what Lug said in an irritated look. '' I activate Rush reckless from my hand.''

''Oh no,'' Lenny and Lug said simultaneously

''Oh yes!'' Rally replied as Junk Warrior started to glow light blue.

Junk Warrior-(3000/1300)

''Thanks a lot Derek,'' Yusei said with a grateful smile. ''Now, Junk Warrior, attack Lug directly!''

Junk Warrior's fist glowed yellow as it flew towards its prey, then punched him with all its might.

''AAAHHH!'' Lug yelled out in pain.

**Derek and Yusei-6500 LP**

**Lug and Lenny-0 LP**

''Yeah! Derek, Yusei, you did it!'' Rally out in joy at his friends' victory as all the holographic cards disappeared.

Lenny then walked towards Lug and grabbed him by his collar. ''This all _your_ fault! You made us lose the duel!'' He yelled out in rage as he made a fist.

''Stop it!'' Derek yelled as he and Yusei ran towards him before he could do anything else. ''It was because of that stupid Retribution of the Antlion card you played that made you lose.''

''Shut up!'' Lenny replied in anger as he stood up.

Yusei then cut into the argument. ''And your lack of teamwork and cooperation.''

''Huh?'' Lenny and Lug replied in confusion.

Yusei went on. ''You two decided to duel together as a team,'' Yusei was saying to both of them. ''...but you didn't know _how_ to build on each others strengths and weaknesses.''

Derek then smirked. _''And maybe that's why you only had one turn,''_ He whispered to himself while snickering a bit.

''I-I guess you're right.'' Lenny admitted with a disappointed look on his face. ''You see I was kicked out of New Domino City and sent here, because I was causing trouble.''

''You deserved it!'' Tank yelled out in anger. ''There's no need to take it out on us.''

Blitz then decided to speak up. ''Yeah, not cool man.''

''I guess you're right. Anyways, I'm sorry if I caused you guys some trouble,'' Lenny apologized to them as he and his lackey's began to leave. ''And I would you like to duel you guys sometime soon.''

Yusei then smiled. ''It'll be our pleasure, right Derek?''

Derek crossed his arms and closed his eyes. ''Yeah, whatever.''

-Up on the crease the red-haired man was smiling for some reason as he stood up and walked away from the crevasse.-

_''Well, it seems that boy with the black hair is a Physic Duelist,_'' He was thinking to himself with a slight grin. _''Even though I didn't get to see those Atlantean Monsters, I still saw him deal real damage to that Lug person.''_ He then paused for a moment._ ''But, I can't be for sure if that was his full power or not.''_ He then thought to himself. _''I guess there's only one way to find out.''_ His smile grew wider as he placed his cards in his Duel disk._ ''And it's rather an amusing way for me.''_

He then stopped walking as he looked at the night sky. ''I have to make this quick, because I can't be away from the movement to long or it'll fall apart without me to guide ghd followers, and besides, the Arcadia Movement will be truly strong, once I set my plan into motion.'' He grinned evilly, while he continued to walk into the distance. _''And all I need to do is get my hands on all the Signer Dragon cards.''_

''Then the entire world will be all mine.''

-In a black helicopter flying across the sea towards Satellite at night.-

Andrew was sitting on the hard metal floor of the helicopter while looking at the card he was holding in his hand revealing it was Stardust Dragon.

Andrew grinned rather evilly. ''Well this bad boy is going to make an excellent addition to my deck,'' He said silently while he placed the card in his Extra Deck.

_''And its time to see if this Yusei character is really something special like Jack is,''_ He was thinking to himself with a serious look. _''_.._because if not, then I'll just have to tear him to shreds with his own Synchro Monster.''_

_-_Back in New Domino City in the Kiaba Dome where there were thousands of screaming fans all cheering for Jack Atlas-

''The moment you've all been waiting for.'' The MC yelled put through his Microphone. ''The very first Ground Duel on record featuring our very own Jack Atlas...'' He yelled out as red smoke suddenly covered the oversized dueling arena that had blue lines on it. ''

Jack then appeared from out of the red smoke as he walked towards the duel arena with a serious look while he was wearing his duel disk on his wrist, while the fans began to cheer his name.

The the MC's voice got deeper for dramatic effect. ''going up against the mysterious Jake Pierce,'' He finished.

A 10-year-boy with pale red eyes and short spiky black hair was a white long-sleeved shirt, and white pants, over that was a grayish-black vest. The vest had two long flaps one in the front, and one in the back, that reached his ankles and a duel disk on his wrist.

The MC began to speak with enthusiasm. ''It is unknown who this kid really is or if Jake is really his real name,'' He let everyone know which caused a few people in the stands to whisper. ''...because there is no record of a _Jake Pierce_ in this City. All we do know is that he has made quiet a name for himself as duelist! Who knows what exciting twists this duel will have!''

Jack stared at Jake for a little before speaking. ''So, you're my opponent kid? I was expecting an opponent that I could meet eye to eye.'' He said while looking down at the boy. ''I'll send you packing to the playground, junior.''

''Arrogant and overconfident as ever I see,'' Jake began to say he readied his duel disk. ''Size and age doesn't measure a duelist skills. you'll find that out the hard way.''

Jack then smirked. ''Bring it!'' He replied reading his duel disk.

**Duel!**

**Jack - 8000LP**

**Jake - 8000LP**

''I'll go first since I am the challenge,'' Jake said while drawing his five cards from his deck, then drawing his 6th card. ''First, I place one monster Face-down and end my turn with a Face-down card.''

A vertical card appeared on his side of the field along with a horizontal card.

Jack drew a card from his deck then smirked. ''What's wrong? You afraid, because you're going up against the top ranked turbo duelist?'' He asked his opponent. ''...because, if so, I'll give you something to be afraid about! I summon Mad Archfied in attack mode.''

A bony demon with a skull in between its stomach appeared on the field.

Mad Archfiend-LV4-(1800/0)

_''Not, bad his monster has the piercing ability and rather high attack points,''_ Jake was thinking to himself as he stared at his opponent's first monster. ''_But-'_'

Jack then smirked. ''Now, Mad Archfiend attack with Bone Shard Shower!'' He demanded as Mad Archfiend chewed up the skull in its stomach it shards and launched them directly towards the Face Down monster card.

Suddenly a giant light spider that had sonar equipment on its back appeared from the Face down card.

Informer Spider-LV4-(500/1800)

''Huh?'' Jack said in shock as the shower of bone shards bounded of the giant spider while looking completely unaffected.

Jake had a cold look on his face. ''He'll have to do a bit better,'' He finished.

Jack then scowled at the giant spider. ''So, that overgrown bug has the same number of defense points and my monsters attack points?'' He asked while reaching for two cards in his hand, and smirked. ''It doesn't matter, I place two cards face down and end my turn.''

''Hmph, that's all? How sad, because I activate my face down card Earthquake.'' Jake explained as an earthquake appeared from out of know where causing Mad Archfiend to go into defense mode.

As the Earthquake finally stopped MC decided to commentated. ''Wow, Earthquake is a card that forces all face up monsters to go into defense mode.''

The MC yelled out in astonishment. ''Now, Mad Archfiend is a sitting duck, can Jack Atlas recover?''

The crowd all started to get silent on how Jack could fall for such an obvious Trap like that, and most were wondering if he was loosing his edge.

Jake then looked at the cards he hand in his hands with cold and uncaring look. _''The Arcadia Movement better be right about this has-been being one of the _chosen ones,_'' _He was thinking to himself. ''I summon Armored Bee.''

A giant bee with metal wings appeared from a glowing green light showing off its huge stinger.

Amored Bee-LV4-(1600/1200)

Jack scowled for a moment. ''More insects?'' He asked, a bit agitated, because he was not used to dueling an insect duelist.

''These insects are going to trample you, now Informer Spider destroy Mad Archfiend.'' Jake demanded as his Spider charged towards Archfiend with its mouth opened showing off its fangs.

Informer Spider clamped down on its prey's bony body causing it to disintegrate into little more than glowing yellow fragments, but Jack wasn't worried for some reason. ''Hmph...'' He grunted, sounding calm even though his field was open for direct attack.

Jake's half-opened eyes met Jack's much to his shock for some reason as Jack stared into them. _''Those eyes are so cold, so lifeless, this brat isn't normal.''_ Jack was thinking to himself as he narrowed his eyes towards him.

Jake fully opened his eyes that started to glow red while letting out some sort of unnatural force of energy from them causing Jack to step back. ''What the-?'' He began to say softly in astonishment.

''It's time to show you my monster's poison.'' Jake began say in slight demonic voice, much to Jack's confusion to what he meant until he went on. ''You see monsters in this game are a lot like poisonous snakes.''

Jack's expression turned to confusion. ''What're you talking about you dolt?'' He asked in agitation.

Jake continued to explain. ''When a snake injects its poison into its unfortunate prey, it will either die a slow and painful death or a quick and painless one.''

Jake was continuing to explain what he meant to Jack whose eyes grew void and distant. ''Monsters in this game represent snakes and their attacks represent the poison.'' he finished with an emotionless look.

Jack's head suddenly sunk down for some reason._ ''And death will represent my defeat at your hands.' _He was thinking as his eyes were growing more void as he continued to listen to his opponent speak. ''My defeat will either be slow and painful or quick and painless.''

''That's right.'' Jake responded coldly as if he was reading Jack's mind. ''Now, I'm going to show you some devastating poison that'll cripple you! Armored Bee, attack his life points directly!''

Armored Bee flew towards a now motionless Jack while its stingers grew larger and longer while glowing light blue, while Jack was just standing there with his head down not bothering to counter the attack.

''What is going on? Jack is totally motionless, I have never seen this side of Jack before.'' The MC shouted through his microphone while the crowd was looking a bit confused them.

A giant white shadow like creature with glowing red eyes; long claws and a red jagged mouth appear from out of the young boy's body and looked directly at Jack, but it was completely invisible to everybody except for the two.

_''That's right Jack let go of all your emotions.''_ Jake thought, while the glow from his eyes started to fade_. ''Huh, how could he be resisting my will?'' _Then the glow of his eyes faded completely.

Jack snapped back into reality? ''Huh?'' He yelled out in shock. ''What am I thinking?'' He yelled out as his eyes returned back to normal. ''I'm not going to let you get the best of me! I activate my Face-Down card, Defense Draw!''

Armored Bee stingers hit the Trap Card instead of Jack, causing it to get sent flying back to Jake while Jack drew another card from his deck.

Jack glared at Jake his eyes burning in rage. ''I don't know what you did to me, but no one messes with me and gets away with it!'' He yelled to him sounding a bit angry.

The giant white monster behind Jake disappeared back into his body. _''He must have some will power to hold me off.'' _He grimaced for a moment._ ''I'll just have to wear his mind down for the duration of this duel.''_ He whispered to himself with a devious look. ''I end my turn with a Face down card.''

Jack drew a card from his deck. _''Whatever he did to me, I have to be careful.'_ He frowned while looking at his cards,_''Then again, being careful really isn't my style!''_"Now I activate my Powerful Rebirth and use it to bring back my Mad Archfiend!''

Mad Archfiend appeared back on the field in ray glowing red light while glowing red for a moment. ''And, because of Burning Rebirth Archfiends Level goes up by one and gains 100 attack points.'' Jack pointed out while smirking.

Mad Archfiend-LV5-(1900/0)

Jack then smiled while looking at the monster in his hand. ''And now I summon Flare Resonator!'' He exclaimed summoning the monster he thinks will help destroy his opponent.

A tiny demon in robes that had a fire on its back appeared next to Mad Archfiend.

Flare Resonator-LV3-(300/1300)

Flare resonator then suddenly transformed into three green circles while Mad Archfiend jumped into them while transforming into 5 stars.

''Now junior I think it's time for me to teach you a lesson on what happens when you try to duel in the big leagues!'' Jack began to say with his eyes burning with determination. ''I Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend! And that's not all, because when Flare Resonator is used as its Synchro Material, my Red Dragon Archfiend gains another 300 Attack Points!'' He yelled out, a flash of light engulfing the world around him as a great dragon of black and red took to the field surrounded by flames.

Red Dragon Archfiend-LV8-(3300/2000)

''Jack's ultimate and ace monster has finally arrived with a little power boost from Flare Resonator.'' the MC yelled out in excitement along with the crowd who was all cheering to Jack once more. ''Jack hasn't lost his touched at all. Now, will Dragon Archfiend exterminate all of Jake's insects?''

Jake just looked at Dragon Archfiend with his cold eyes looking totally unaffected by its appearance on the field. ''Just make your move.'' He sighed, not looking intimidated one bit. ''Is that over grown flying Lizard suppose to scare me?''

Jack narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Not scared yet huh?'' Jack asked looking a bit irritated of his opponent's emotionless attitude. ''That's really getting on my nerves! Now, Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Armored Bee with Scorching Crimson Flare!"

Red Dragon Archfiend roared before shooting a blast of blazing flames from its mouth at Armored Bee, causing it to get burned to a crisp before it disintegrated.

**Jack - 8000LP**

**Jake - 6300LP**

Jake sighed for a moment. ''Are you done yet?'' He asked himself totally unimpressed at his opponent's display. ''Because if that's all you've got I'm very disappointed.''

Jack glared at him for moment. ''You're really starting bug me kid!'' He responded in a slightly angry, but more irritated tone. ''I'll place one card Face-Down and end my turn!''

Jake picked up a card from his deck and placed it on the field. ''Now I activate Pot of Greed from my hand.'' He said while a green Jar with a picture of a smile face and closed eyes appeared on the field. ''And I also activate my Face-Down, Jar of Greed.'' He continued as a Red Jar identical to the Pot of Greed manifested on the field.

''An excellent combo, now our challenger gets to draw three new cards from his deck.'' The MC yelled in excitement even though it was really unnecessary.

Jake drew his three new cards and added them to his hand. ''And I'm not done yet.'' He pointed out with a frown.

''Is your turn going to end sometime this year?'' Jack asked in annoyance. ''Because I don't have all night.''

Jake ignored the rhetorical question as he remained as calm. ''I activate Graceful Charity, now I can draw three cards as long as I discard two.'' He said while cracking a small smile. ''Now I activate the spell card Monster Reborn.''

A dark blue Ankh appeared on above his side of the field while releasing a glow a blue sparkling light as a women wearing red clothing with a black cape started to appear from the light.

''And I'll use it to bring back the Command Knight I threw to the graveyard with Graceful Charity!'' Jake finished while he closed his eyes while Command Knight fully appeared while it grabbed its sword from its golden scabbard and held it out.

Command Knight-LV4-(1200/1900)

''Is that all you've got?'' Jack asked in mocking tone.

Jake kept his eyes closed. ''No, you see Command Knight has two special abilities.'' He told him while opening his eyes that were now glowing red again. ''First, as long as it's on the Field, all Warrior Type Monsters get a 400 attack point bonus including Command Knight herself.'' Jake pointed out as Command Knight started to glow red.

Command Knight-LV4-(1600/1900)

Jack didn't look impressed, because it was still much weaker than his Dragon Archfiend monster. ''Big deal, it has the same number of attack points as the overgrown Bee had.'' He pointed out to him. ''Do you really think your puny Knight will last any longer?''

Jake ignored the question as he continued to speak. ''Her second ability will all but ensure it,'' He began to say softly while the glow of his eyes got brighter. ''because as long as another monster is on the Field, you can't select my Knight as an attack target!''

''Wow, looks like old school monsters can be just as effective as the new ones.'' The MC roared, ''All Jake has to do is keep a fresh supply of monsters on the field,'' He began to say loudly, ''and Jack won't be able to so much as touch his Knight with any monster.''

Jack didn't seem worried in the slightest. _''But that's more than I can say for his other monsters.''_ He was thinking as he twisted his head to look directly at his opponents glowing eyes._''This kid, what's with his eyes?''_ Jack was thinking until his eyes widened in surprise as he quickly looked down to the Stadium floor all of a sudden so he wouldn't meet Jake's gaze.

''Does my Knight seem familiar to you Jack?'' Jake was asking all of a sudden with a small grin implanted on his face. ''Does the Command Knight card remind you of anything or anybody?''

Jack looked a bit confused to what this kid was even saying. ''What are you talking about you dolt, why should that useless monster of yours remind me of anything?'' He asked in a threatening tone.

''Think carefully.'' Jake instructed his dueling foe to do while closing his eyes in the process. ''This card benefits its friends and itself by making them stronger if they share similar qualities.'' He paused for a moment before speaking more while Jack's eyes started to widen in surprise, ''but only looks out for itself when it's not alone.''

Jack's eyes grew a bit void listening to his opponents words. ''Only looks out for itself?'' He asked softly while looking at Command Knight for a while until it was surrounded with a black cocoon then started to change form.

''What the-?'' Jack started to say in astonishment while rubbing his eyes with his arm thinking it was a hallucination until he saw it was forming a human body.

Impossible, Jack thought. It was unbelievable, there was no way a child could have done something like this.

The figure that Command Knight had transformed into something that showed no sign of emotion for a while until he started to glare at Jack with its violet colored eyes for a moment revealing it to be an exact copy of Jack Atlas himself.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Jack asked with a scowl, glaring at the image of himself, "Is this a trick of some sort?!"

''I assure you what you see is no trick.'' Jake replied smoothly, ''Though I am curious as to why you see yourself as person that looks out for yourself. Could it have something to do with your unknown past before you became King?''

Jack scowled for a moment after hearing those words. ''Just finish your turn already.'' He demanded irritatingly.

''As you wish.'' Jake replied coldly as he looked as the image of Jack disappeared while Command Knight reappeared, "I think Raregold Armor would make a nice fit for my Knight.''

Command Knight was then surrounded with blue armor, gauntlets and a helmet that all had gold highlights on them and her black cape was transformed into a blue one and her swords was also transformed in a purple bladed sword with a golden handle.

''Raregold what?'' Jack frowned in confusion. ''I've never heard of that card before, what does it do exactly?''

Jake sighed. _''He's really clueless when it comes to non-Speed Spells isn't he?''_ He thought for a moment. ''You see Raregold Amor redirects all of your attacks to the equipped monster until you destroy it... but it also cancels out Command's Knight ability to not make it an attack target.''

Jack raised his eyebrow. _''Not a very bright move.'' _He was thinking to himself in slight confusion.

''Now does this equip card remind of anybody.'' Jake asked with a grin implanted on his face yet again.

Jack started to scowl. ''This stuff again?'' He began to say angrily. ''Stop with your mind games already and just play_ this _game.''

Jake ignored every word Jack said to him and went on. ''This card makes Command Knight unable to use its attack protection ability, making its life harder for her or causing her stress.'' He was saying silently with his glowing eyes closed. ''Is there someone who you feel is making things harder for you, or some you feel might want... payback for you looking out for yourself?''

Jacks eyes slightly widen as he looked at Command Knight once more only to see two images this time. An image of himself and a familiar crab haired Turbo Duelist.

_''Yusei.''_ Jack was thinking in total surprise. _''Does this kid know more about me then he's letting on?''_

''_Yusei, who's this Yusei person?_'' Jake was thinking to himself in a bit of confusion. '_'Welll anyway I'm making progress with this guy, and I can sense that his mind his weakening.'' _He then looked on his field to see what to do next. ''I end my turn with a Face-Down card and end my turn.''

-5D's-

In a tall building that was close to the Turbo Dueling Stadium a tall, white-haired man with grey eyes and a golden earring stood firm, watching the duel from above.

''Hmm it looks like the information I gathered on this kid was right.'' He said softly with a slightly unimpressed look while looking at the duel through the glass window.

''Director Goodwin.'' A voice from behind called out to him as a knock echoed through the room.

''You can come in.'' Goodwin replied calmly as the door opened from behind him with a short blue, haired golden eyes woman wearing a white blouse under a gray-blue jacket walked in.

Goodwin turned his head around to look at the blue haired girl for a moment. ''Mina, I'm taking that you toke Stardust Dragon from Jack's deck and gave it to Andrew before he left for Satellite, right?''

Mina looked a bit disappointed to respond, but she did anyway. ''Yes, I did just like your ordered sir.'' She replied with a frown as she slightly bowed towards him. ''I've come to check on how Mr. Atlas is doing in his Ground Duel.''

''Hmph, well it's not like it concerns you, but Jack is doing pretty well in this duel so far.'' Goodwin responded formerly while turning back towards the window to watch the rest of the duel. "Considering this is his first Ground Duel in more than three years.''

''Well anyway, Director I just wanted to tell you that I looked up information on this kid just like you told me too.'' Mina was saying as she walked over towards him until stopping a few feet away from him.

Goodwin didn't bother to turn around. ''Yes, and what have you found about him?'' he asked patiently with his arm behinds his back.

''Well strangely I haven't been able to find very much info on him.'' She responded quickly. ''Even with Sector securities most advanced resources, but I did get a few speculations on this kid.''

''Yes and what are they?'' Goodwin asked sounding a sophisticated as he always does. ''If anything useful and something that I don't already know then I would like to hear it.''

''OK, well in every Duel this boy has been in he uses different kind of deck every time.'' Mina responded remembering what she gathered on him. ''And during some point of the duel he talks about how the cards he plays represent something in his opponent's life, and then his opponent goes into a deep trance of some sort.''

Goodwin looked a bit interested in what Mina had just told him, but didn't show it at all.

''And that's not the weird part, when his opponent goes into this trance they don't remember anything that happened in duel. You see there are rumors saying that this Jake person has the power to enter people's minds by using some sort of strange power... but no one has been able to prove this speculation yet.''

Goodwin didn't look the least bit shocked at what he heard, but it did peak his curiosity a bit. ''And does this kid work for anybody?'' He asked.

''That's some of the information I haven't been able to get, sorry!'' She replied softly while walking out of the room. ''I'll be cheering Jack on in the stands just to let know encase you want to find me.''

Goodwin smiled for a moment. ''It looks like things just got a bit more interesting!''

* * *

**Not only has two strong and somewhat powerful duelist have made themselves know by tageting Yusei and Derek,but a third one who's alleged name is Jake Pierce has made himself known, but is this young boy trying to enter Jack's mind, and if so what could he be after that is so important.**


End file.
